


More beautiful than me

by Saku015



Series: Fluffuary 2021 [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Crushes, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluffuary, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Asmo never would've thought he would meet someone more beautiful than himself. This changed on the day of the arrival of the first human exchange student.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Fluffuary 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157582
Kudos: 15





	More beautiful than me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Crush.

That day started like any other. Asmo was sitting at the dining table with his brothers around him, doing what they usually did during breakfast. Mammon was pissing Lucifer off who warned him of hanging him upside down from the ceiling. Satan’s nose was deep in his book, but he shook his head, showing that not all of his attention was on the story. Beel was eating all the food that was in his reach, and Levi was sleeping, sprawled on the table. 

Asmo sighed before pushing his chair back, and leaving the dining room. He heard Mammon asking where he was going so early, but he paid him no mind. On that day, he had less energy for dealing with him. In a few minutes, he was out of the house, and let out a sigh. He had no idea why, but he had a feeling that something bothersome would happen, and he really didn’t want to deal with it. Managing his own beauty was a good enough task – he didn’t need anything more.

Till the beginning of the class, he kept himself occupied with editing his beauty blog – Levi helped him create one, and though he would not admit it out loud, Asmo was grateful for it. When the bell went off, he slid his phone into his pocket, and turned his attention towards their teacher.

”Good morning, everyone!” The man said with a pleasant smile. ”As you may all know, today is the day of the arrival of our first ever human exchange student.”

’ _Ah, right. The exchange program,_ ’ Asmo thought. He could hear excited murmurs from around him, and had to admit he was a bit excited himself. He couldn’t wait to see what kind of human would be the one he would seduce for sure.

”Please, come in!” The teacher said, and the mysterious student stepped through the door.

Asmo felt as his jaw dropped with his eyes widening at the same time. The boy in front of him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen – including his own reflection. He had shining white hair and eyes as grey as storm clouds, however it just made him more gorgeous. As if he felt that he was being watched, the boy turned his head towards Asmo, and as their eyes met, he **grinned** at him!

”This is Solomon,” their teacher said. ”He’s a sorcerer, who came from the human world.”

’ _So, he has magical powers, huh?_ ’ Asmo mused to himself before his lips quirking up in a smirk. ’ _This will only make the hunt more enjoyable._ ’


End file.
